The Terran Crusade
The Terran Brotherhood (Sometimes called the Black Crusade, or simply Terra) is the name given to the Military order and now Nation founded after a large group of Undead regained their Free Will. Operating as the united military for the region known as Rexus Infinitus, the Terran Brotherhood operates all over the world to establish new cities for the poor and help the world in any way it can. However, despite its good goals, Terra has often been criticized for its harsh methods, often forcing its religion on people and using Brutal methods of execution such as Crucifixion. Culture Origins The legend of Joseph Lumen began after the unleashing of the great plague. A human living in the Imperial town of Desmus, Lumen fought for the Imperial military against the Sanarii tribes in the area. Lumen was sickened by the war, and so went on a pilgrimage to study with the monks of Tian. He became a worshiper of the holy light, a divine life force believed to be in all things. Lumen eventually however began to have visions of an Angel, one by the name of Samael. The Angel spoke of the plague's development, and how Humanity would soon die if it was not united. Deciding that the Holy light was with him, Lumen the monk left Tian and returned to Earth. Finding the planet in warring chaos, Lumen began what was known as "the first crusade", in which he tried to unite the tribes without using violence. Many did join Lumen, and very few conflicts took place. Humanity was now united, and Lumen was a strong and decorated War leader. Deciding to return to Desmus, Lumen began to teach the ways of the holy light. He became popular and loved, and soon even the Artari of Desmus listened to his every word. Afraid of his growing popularity, the Imperial commander Oscar Varius ordered that Lumen be watched. He knew Lumen was becoming too powerful, and could easily cause the people to rise up against the Empire. Officially, Lumen was still the leader of Terra, and so he was invited to a meeting with Varius. Lumen brought his council of training Paladins to protect him and help him. One of these paladins, known as Dementine, was secretly working for the organisation known as the Grey Hand. The Grey hand's motives remain unknown today, however Dementine killed Varius at the meeting. When Lucien Shiokar's Plague was unleashed, Earth was the planet that held it off for the longest. The Holy Light was able to keep the plague weak, however it could not stop it. Ruined, the humans fled to an underground city known as the Ark. The people of the Ark became enraged at the church for failing earth, and soon a dark rebellion took place. Establishing Dark Cults, the traitors began to cause terror within the Ark. For years the Crusade tried to hunt down the secretive Cult of Votia, and were unable to stop the horrific events the group planned. Killing an Angelus, the cult earned respect and became extremely feared. The death of the Angelus lead to the gods abandoning humanity, leaving many angry at the cult. The group was destroyed, yet the Crusade was left without its gods. Eager to regain their trust, Humanity expanded once more out of the Ark, hoping to redeem themselves and bring the power of the holy light to the other forces of Semperia. Military The Terran crusade is divided into three classes. The first tier is known as the people's tier. Being those who are not trained but willing to fight and often cheap mercanaries, this tier is often sent into the worst of situations. Those who survive these suicide missions are often promoted. The second tier is the Soldier's tier. Being either those who have been promoted or those who have basic skills with weaponry, the soldiers are often the bulk of a Terran army. The third Tier is known as the Knight's tier. Being comprised of the most loyal and well trained Terrans, the knights of the Crusade are often the brute strength of any commander's army. Religious policy Apart from those in the people's tier, all Terrans are religiously alligned to Deus. Those who worship the Darkness are often executed by the Inquisition, and those loyal to the old gods either banished or converted. Terra accepts the Inquisition is extreme, however it believes that extremism is needed in times as dark as these. The Highlord The highlord is the leader of the crusade and master of the court of lords. Terra's government is a semi-republic, with the highlord being perminantelly in their position yet the court of Lords being selected often by the people. Terra is a young nation, and only three highlords have reigned thusfar. *Highlord James Sinmer *Highlord Manofor Saken *Highlord Elderthorn Mortis Player characters Elderthorn Mortis (Factional Leader) Mortis was born into a poor family before the revelation war. He served the UN during Hell's invasion, and witnessed his entire family being infected by the undead. Mortis killed his infected family and turned to the newly formed Crusade, seeing himself as dishonoured. He served under the Blind Crusader and Highlord Saken, eventually becoming Saken's Lord General. After Saken's death, Mortis was voted to be the next ruler, and has reigned for 4 years. After the recent Death of Julius Krieg, Mortis is now the longest reigning ruler of any Semperian faction. Lords and Heroes *Night Master Elderthorn Mortis *Dreadlord General Edward Lee *Konrad von Lichtenstein Category:Nations